


Three Is Absolutely Not A Crowd

by Paxdracona



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: Here be a sort-of comic featuring lovey-dovey, badass spies, a handful of mistletoe and a couch that fits three people comfortably.





	Three Is Absolutely Not A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> For the lovely elletromil, who has bowled us over with kindness and her amazing stories this stocking stuffer season ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on tumblr, right here: [Tumblah link](http://paxdracona.tumblr.com/post/182146569470/o-for-the-lovely-elletromil-for)  
> I'm there @paxdracona, and on Twitter (also @paxdracona ♥)


End file.
